MY SPECIAL DAY
by Rizuki Hiruri
Summary: Hari ulang tahunku menginginkan hal yang spesial yang akan terjadi seperti merayakannya bersama para sahabatku. Tapi banyak kesialan menimpaku di hari spesialku. Happy Reading! maaf kalau aneh..


**Ini untuk hadiah ultah Boboiboy saya hadiahkan sebuah FF walapun agak telat ngebut buatnya..**

**Yooo..**

**Tanpa basa basi HAPPY READING..**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Monsta studio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY SPECIAL DAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hah hah hah... jangan kejar aku!" Aku berteriak terengah engah karena berlari dikejar makhluk yang mengerikan.

Di sebuah gang kecil dan gelap aku terus belari sampai aku berada di tikungan suatu gang entah dimana. Aku mencoba bersembunyi di balik dinding pada salah satu tikungan, dari makhluk yang mengejarku.

Aku mulai mengatur nafasku yang tidak beraturan karena kelelahan berlari. Kemudian aku membalik badan beranikan diri untuk mengintip apakah makhluk itu masih mengejar diriku? Oh, aman. Mereka sudah tidak ada, mereka sudah lenyap. Batinku lega.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan menghadap depan kembali. Saat kulihat bayangan hitam mendekatiku, aku terbelalak melihat makhluk besar berbentuk biskuit Yaya yang sangat kutakuti. Walaupun bentuk penampilan dan warnanya terlihat sangat lezat dan menggoda untuk dicicipi tetapi itu tidak dapat menutupi rasa yang dihasilkannya. Kucing pun pingsan bila memakannya.

" Makanlah aku.. makanlaah.." suara menyeramkan memaksaku dan terus mengerubungiku.

Lalu semua makhluk biskuit raksasa itu melompat ke arahku. " TIDAAAAKKKK!" Aku berteriak kencang sampai kusadari bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Tapi ada aneh dengan mulutku. Kulihat Ochobot, robot kecil kuning itu terbang melayang menatapku dengan tangan kanannya menggenggamm sebungkus bisktit Yaya yang sudah tinggal setengahnya.

Tunggu! Biskuit Yaya?! Tinggal setengah bungkus?! Jadi...

Aku muntahkan semua isi yJang ada di dalam mulutku. Setelah itu kutatap tajam robot kuning itu.

" OCHOBOOOOOTTTT!"

Yah, beginilah cerita pagiku yang selalu terbangun akibat ulah jahil Ochobot. Biasanya aku akan menghajar dulu robot itu, tapi tak apa untuk hari ini kubiarkan saja karena hari ini adalah hari spesial. Hari dimana aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Yap! 13 Maret! Hari yang sangat kutunggu dan berharap ada sesuatu besar yang akan terjadi yang tak akan kulupakan di usiaku yang menginjak 15 tahun.

Pukul 4.15 pagi, seperti biasa aku bersiap mandi dan pergi ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Membantu kakek aku satu-satunya dan orang yang membuatku ingin tinggal di pulau Rintis ini.

Aku berjalan mendekati kedai. " Pagi, Tok!" Sapaku pada Tok Aba yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas.

Tok Aba melihatku sekilas kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. " Pagi Boboiboy. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Aku memutar mataku kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kedai. " Hah, tak bisa tidur nyenyak, Tok. Ochobot bangunkan aku dengan menyumbat mulutku lagi dengan setengah bungkus biskuit Yaya."

Tok aba tertawa kecil dan menatapku. " Bagus tuh, kan kalian jadi tambah akrab. Terbaik!"

" Haeh, ya lah Tok. Hmm.. Tok, Atok ingat tak sekarang hari apa?" Tanyaku memberi kode agar Tok Aba mengingat ulang tahunku.

Tok Aba tampak bepikir sebentar. " Hmm, bukankah sekarang hari Ahad (Minggu)? Kenapa kamu tanya?" Tok Aba bertanya seakan-akan lupa dengan ulang tahunku. Bagaimana Tok Aba ini, masa lupa dengan ulang tahun cucu satu-satu dan paling disayang. Ya sudahlah, wajarlah Tok Aba tidak ingat, maklum faktor usia.

" Tak ada apa-apa," jawabku lemah. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberitahukan hari lahirku pada Tok Aba.

Tok Aba memandangku, " Sudahlah, mari sini bantu Atok," ujarnya. Aku turun dari bangku dan mengambil kain untuk mengelap meja.

Hari Minggu pagi dengan perasaan meluap-luap menanti kedatangan teman-temanku lalu mengucapkan ulang tahunku. Sebagai seorang yang sudah menginjak usia remaja wajar dong berharap hal istimewa dari teman-teman.

Sinar sang surya menerobos celah-celah gumpalan awan dan mulai menghangatkan kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba dan sekitarnya. Pukul 7 pagi biasanya teman-temanku berkumpul di kedai ini. Masih penuh harap dan wajah yang berseri, aku menunggu mereka.

Lama sekali, aku memandang sedih jam dinding yang menggantung di atap kedai. pukul 11 siang. Aku menghela nafas berat sambil membantu Tok Aba melayani pelanggan.

" Boboiboy? Ada apa dari tadi asyik menghela nafas, je?" Tanya kakekku setelah melayani seorang pelanggan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih, " Tak la Tok, Boboiboy cuma nak ke rumah Gopal, boleh? Dari tadi Boboiboy tunggu kawan-kawan aku tapi tak datang juga," pintaku dengan tak bersemangat.

Tok Aba menggeleng, " Ish ish ish, cuma hal itu je? Kenapa tak tanya dari tadi kalau nak ke rumah Gopal? Ya sudah pergilah," ujar Tok Aba padaku.

" Baik Tok, trimakasih." Aku berlari kecil agak menjauh dari kedai.

Kulihat Ochobot muncul di sampingku. " Tapi jangan lama-lama, hari Ahad banyak pelanggan tau," dia menimpali.

Aku tersenyum riang," Bye, Atok, Ochobot! Boboiboy pergi dulu," pamitku sambil berlari kecil.

Aku berhenti berlari dan berjalan santai menuju rumah sahabatku yang bertubuh gempal itu. Aku memikirkan teman-temanku yang tidak seperti biasanya datang ke kedai Tok Aba. Apa mereka lupa dengan ulang tahunku?

' Apa benar mereka lupa? Tapi kan kita selalu merayakannya setiap tahun, jadi tak mungkin mereka lupa.'

' Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Yaya dan Ying pasti sedang belajar matematik untuk hari Selasa. Kalau Gopal pasti sama Pak Cik Kumar tak dibolehkan keluar rumah untuk belajar. Kalau Fang? Mungkin dia ada di rumah.'

Setelah sekian lama pikiranku berdebat ria, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah Gopal. Kupanggil namanya sembari menekan bel. Berharap seseorang akan muncul. Aku lelah berteriak nama sahabat Indiaku yang tak nampak batang hidungnya.

" Ish, mana nih Gopal? Tak muncul-muncul. Pak cik Kumar pun tak ada. Aku ke rumah Fang lah." Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Fang.

' Payah! Kemana orang-orang? Tok Aba tak ingat hari ulang tahunku dan sekarang teman-temanku tak ada kabar, ini buruk,' batinku sedih.

Dengan tak bersemangat aku berjalan dengan menyeret sepatuku. Terasa sangat bosan sekali di hari spesialku ini. Aku terus melangkah menuju rumah Fang yang seperti rumah hantu itu.

'Duk!

" Hah! Aduh.."

'Bruk..

Aku jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah yang tergenang air. Jadi pasti seluruh pakaianku basah dan kotor karena lumpur. Aku segera berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari kubangan itu. ' Benar-benar sial,' umpatku dalam hati karena ketidakberuntunganku pada hari yang spesial dalam hidupku.

Salahku juga yang melamun saat berjalan dan tak melihat sebuah batu besar menyembul. Akhirnya kakiku tersandung batu itu hingga aku menjadi seperti ini.

Aku mengibaskan jaket oranye tanpa lengan yang sudah basah dan ada beberapa bercak lumpur di sana. Lengan bajuku basah dan celana panjang coklatku penuh lumpur. ' Ada apa dengan hari ini?' Keluhku yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pakaianku yang kotor. Aku berjalan kembali menuju rumah Fang sambil membersihkan wajahku yang terkena cipratan air lumpur tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat di sampingku dengan cepat. Seperti dugaanku, aku tanpa sadar telah berada di gang Pak Senin Koboi yang terkenal dengan kucing sewelnya. Aku mempercepat langkahku mencoba menghindar dari kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Kau tau kan, berhadapan dengan kucing sewel itu dan akan dihajar olehnya sampai dia merasa puas. Seperti kejadian berangkat sekolah beberapa bulan lalu saat aku dan Gopal menyelidiki Fang yang selalu membeli biskuit Yaya. Dan akhirnya bertemu dengan kucing sewel Pak Senin Koboi.

Langkahku terhenti saat kutemui di depanku seekor kucing bertopi koboi, dengan sebelah matanya tertutup dengan luka dan yang mata sebelahnya terlihat menyeramkan ditambah sebuah rumput yang senantiasa digigit di mulutnya.

Aku ingin lari dari kesialan ini dan berganti hari indah yang menanti. Lebih baik aku berada di kedai Atok dan membantunya dari pada menjadi seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Aku sekarang sudah berada di depan kucing menyeramkan yang siap mencakariku.

Dengan sigap aku berlari sekencang mungkin menjauh dari bahaya yang mengejarku. Kupercepat lariku sampai seorang pemuda bertopi melintas di depanku dan melempar sebuah tas kecil ke arahku yang tengah berlari. Pemuda itu pergi menjauhiku begitu saja meninggalkanku yang berlari dengan kebingungan membawa tas ini.

" Itu dia pencopetnya!" Suara teriakan seseorang di belakangku. Saat ku lihat ke belakang segerombolan orang dengan wajah garang nan sangar berganti mengejarku bukan si kucing sewel itu lagi.

Aku berhenti berlari dan menghadap segerombolan orang yang mendekatiku." Ada apa ni?" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak menatap orang-orang itu.

" Hei! Anak kecil kembalikan tas itu!" Bentak seorang pria berbadan besar.

" Kecil-kecil sudah jadi copet! Dasar!" Seorang pria lainnya ikut menimpali.

Aku yang tidak tau apapun hanya memandang aneh mereka dan menatap tas kecil yang sedang kudekap. Aku baru menyadari kalau pemuda tadi adalah sang pencopet dan melemparkan tas ini padaku, pantas saja orang-orang ini marah dan salah paham padaku.

" Eemm.. begini saya benar-benar tak tau apa-apa, ini salah paham je. Nah, ni kukembalikan tas nya," ucapku mencoba memberikan pengertian kemudian memberikan tas yang kupegang. Diambilnya tas itu dengan kasar.

" S-saya bukan pencopet. Tadi saya sedang berlari trus ada orang yang memberi saya tas itu. Saya tidak salah, sungguh," ujarku lagi.

" Bohong! Kamu sudah jadi pencuri sekarang berbohong lagi. Ayo kita bawa dia ke kantor polisi!" Teriak pria berbadan besar tadi mengompori massa.

" Ayo! Ayo kita bawa dia.."

' Apa lagi ini? Tak habis-habis kesialanku,' aku membatin sedih saat dua orang memegang kedua lenganku dan menggiringku ke kantor polisi. Hah! Kantor Polisi! Tidak! Apa yang akan ku katakan pada Atok nantinya kalau aku berada di kantor polisi atas kejahatan yang tidak kuperbuat.

Ingin menangis rasanya dengan kejadian buruk yang menimpaku. Aku menunduk pasrah tidak tahu lagi kesialan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

" Eh! Pak, bukan anak ini pelakunya!" Teriak seorang wanita.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan kulihat wanita setengah baya menghampiriku. " Bukan anak ini. Lepaskan dia," ujar wanita itu. Dua orang yang tadi mencengkeram lenganku akhirnya melepaskanku.

' Oh, trimakasih ada yang menolongku. Aku tertolong,' batinku lega melihat wanita yang sudah di depanku.

" Bukan anak ini? Tapi Mak cik kata anak bertopi dan anak inilah yang bertopi memegang tas Mak cik," kata pria yang bertubuh besar di belakangku mengatakan ciri-ciri si pencopet yang memiliki kesamaan memakai topi.

Tampak wanita itu menghela nafas, " Mungkin anak ini kebetulan lewat dengan ciri yang sama dan pencopet itu melemparkan kesalahannya pada anak ini. Maaf ya." Wanita di depanku sangat ramah.

" Iya, tadi saya cakap seperti itu tapi tak ada yang dengar," celetukku kesal pada orang yang menuduhku.

Gerombolan orang itu menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah telah menuduhku. Aku juga kesal pada mereka, tapi mengingat ini hari ulang tahunku, aku pun memaafkannya.

Seorang pria tua menghampiriku lalu menepuk pundakku yang membuatku menatapnya. " Maaf ya, nak, kami salah."

" Ya, saya juga minta maaf, mau kan memaafkan kami?" Pria bertubuh besar itu bicara. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, " Saya sudah maafkan."

" Ya sudah sebagai tanda permintamaafan dari saya, nah ambil ni," Wanita itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang padaku.

" Eh, tidak tidak. Trimakasih. Saya benar-benar sudah memaafkan. Saya juga harus pergi sekarang," ujarku menolak pemberian dari wanita itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang yang mengejarku.

Aku berlari ke tujuanku, rumah Fang. Setidaknya aku bisa menemuinya dan berharap dia akan memberikan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Cuma itu aja kok tidak lebih dan semoga tidak ada lagi masalah dalam perjalananku ke sana.

Sampailah aku di depan gerbang tinggi dan penuh karat yang membatasi jalan dan halaman rumah tua yang tampak menyeramkan itu. Aku mendorong pagar itu kemudian aku mulai memasuki halaman luasnya. Sepi. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiranku. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku menuju pintu depan rumah Fang.

Aku ketuk pintu rumahnya. " Fang? Ini Boboiboy. Apa kamu di dalam?" Aku sedikit berteriak memanggil namanya. Tak ada jawaban

Mungkin dia belum mendengarku. Aku ketuk lagi pintu rumahnya, kali ini agak keras. " Fang! Keluarlah..."

" Masuk saja Boboiboy, tak dikunci." Terdengar suara rendah dari dalam rumah. Suara Fang. Syukurlah dia ada di rumah tapi mengapa dia tak datang dan membukakan pintunya?

Kemudian kuraih kenop pintu rumah ini lalu kuputar dan ku dorong perlahan sampai terbuka agak lebar. Kulihat ruangannya tampak gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari pintu yang kubuka. Dan...

'Plek..

'Syuuurr..

Bagus! Kepalaku kejatuhan beberapa telur dan tepung dari atas pintu. Aku diam terpaku di tempat. Menatap tubuhku penuh cairan telur dan tepung di sana-sini.

'Klek..

" KEJUTAAAAANN!"

Lampu menyala dengan terangnya menampakkan banyak orang yang tak asing di mataku meneriakkan sebuah kejutan padaku.

" Selamat ulang tahun cucu Atok!"

Tok Aba memberikan selamat padaku, kupikir Tok Aba lupa dengan ulang tahunku ternyata Atok hanya berpura-pura.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy!"

" Semoga panjang umur!"

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali melihat keramaian di dalam rumah Fang. Ada Tok Aba, Gopal, Ying, Yaya, Fang, ayahnya Gopal, segerombolan orang yang mengejarku, wanita yang menolongku dan si pencopet. Eh? Kenapa ada mereka di sini?

" Jadi, ini sudah direncanakan?" Tanyaku pada semua orang di depanku.

Yaya menghampiriku dengan tersenyum, " Iya Boboiboy, kami ingin membuat ulang tahunmu berkesan dan tak terlupakan dengan cara ini."

" Ya lo, kami dah rencanakan semuanya," tambah seorang perempuan dengan kupluk biru-kuning dan kacamata di atasnya.

Gopal mendekatiku, " Kamu senang tak Boboiboi dengan rencana kita?".

Mulutku menganga mendengar pengakuan dari teman-temanku." Jadi semua ini rencana kalian? Pencopet? Orang-orang yang mengejarku? Wanita itu? Dan ini?" Aku menunjukkan seluruh pakaianku berubah menjadi putih karena tepung.

" Iya lah, kalau bukan kita siapa lagi?" Sahut anak berkacamata nila di depanku.

Aku masih terbengong dengan rencana yang mereka lakukan padaku. Aku tak tau harus marah karena kejahilan mereka yang membuatku sengsara atau harus senang karena mereka telah membuat kejutan untukku. Aku tak tau berkata apa lagi yang pasti ini ulang tahun yang paling mengejutkan dan paling istimewa dalam hidupku.

" Terima kasih kalian semua!"

**HAPPY BORNDAY BOBOIBOY yang ke-...**

**yang ke berapa ya? **

**Mungkin yang ke 17 tahun kaya' saya, hoho berjodoh deh sama saya.. *plak #ngarep**

**Hehehe, sudah abaikan**

**Senang deh tanggal 13 Maret **

**Boboiboy ulang tahun, tapi karena saya ga tau yang ke berapa tahun saya buat jadi 15 tahun deh..**

**Saya akhirnya membuat FF boboiboy ultah dan taraaa.. jadi deh, walaupun berantakkan hehe, maaf..**

**Okeh, trima kasih sudah mau baca..**

**jika berkenan REVIEW please ^^~**


End file.
